Alfred W. Redmer, Jr.
| birth_place = Baltimore, MD | death_date = | death_place = | constituency = Baltimore County | party = Republican | spouse = | profession = | religion = Lutheran | signature = | footnotes = | order2 = Delegate Maryland District 8 | term_start2 = January 9, 1991 | term_end2 = May 31, 2003 | president = | predecessor2 = Donna M. Felling & William J. Burgess | successor2 = John W. E. Cluster, Jr. | order3 = | term_start3 = | term_end3 = | predecessor3 = | successor3 = }} Alfred W. Redmer, Jr. (born January 15, 1956), was a member of the Maryland House of Delegates, District 8 in Baltimore County prior to being appointed Maryland Insurance Commissioner in 2003. Background Delegate Redmer was first elected to the Maryland House of Delegates in January 1990 to represent District 8 in Baltimore County, which covers the greater Parkville area. After serving for a couple of terms, he was appointed to Maryland Insurance Commissioner in 2003 by Governor Bob Ehrlich. Delegate John W. E. Cluster, Jr. was appointed to take his seat. Education Redmer graduated from Perry Hall High School, which is in Perry Hall, Maryland, a northeast area Baltimore suburb. After high school he attended The American College in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania. The American College is a college for life insurance underwriters. Career Prior to being elected to the Maryland House of Delegates, Redmer founded Redmer Insurance & Investment Services. He was also the Marketing and public relations specialist for the Mather Companies. He was a trustee for the Council on Economic Education in Maryland http://www.econed.org/. Redmer was also a member of the Republican State Central Committee for 9th District in Baltimore County from 1978 until 1982. He was the co-chair of the Ronald Reagan Presidential Campaign, 8th District, in 1980. He served as on the campaign staff for U.S. Representative Helen D. Bentley in 1980 and again in 1982. He was elected as a delegate for the 2nd Congressional District for the 1988 Republican National Convention. During his tenure in the Maryland House of Delegates, Redmer served as Minority Leader from 2001 until 2003. Additionally, he was a member of several committees, including: the Environmental Matters Committee from 1991 until 2003, the Special Joint Committee on Vehicle Emissions Inspection Program from 1995 until 1998, the Joint Legislative Task Force on Organ and Tissue Donations during 1997 and 1998, and the Joint Committee on Health Care Delivery and Financing from 1999 until 2003. He also served on the Legislative Policy Committee from 2001 until 2003, the Spending Affordability Committee from 2001 until 2003, the Rules and Executive Nominations Committee from 2002 until 2003, the Joint Committee on the Selection of the State Treasurer in 2002 and again in 2003, and finally the Health and Government Operations Committee. Delegate Redmer was appointed to the Maryland Insurance Commissioner in 2003 and resigned his seat in the House of Delegates. He replace Steve Larsen as Commissioner. Larsen would later go on to become chair of the Maryland Public Service Commission. Redmer held this position for two years. He resigned to accept a position with Coventry Health Care, a health insurance company located in Delaware.Insurance Journal Redmer was replaced by James V. McMahan. Election results *'2002 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 08' Retrieved on Sept. 07, 2007 ::Voters to choose three: : *'1998 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 08' Retrieved on Sept. 07, 2007 ::Voters to choose three: : *'1994 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 08' Retrieved on Nov. 10, 2007 ::Voters to choose three: : *'1990 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 08' Retrieved on Nov. 10, 2007 ::Voters to choose three: : *'1986 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 08' Retrieved on Nov. 11, 2007 ::Voters to choose three: : References and notes External links * http://www.msa.md.gov/msa/mdmanual/06hse/former/html/msa12299.html Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:1956 births Category:People from Baltimore County, Maryland Category:Living people Category:Maryland Republicans Category:The American College (Pennsylvania) alumni